Breaking a Virgin (A Hidan One Shot)
by Are-We-Worth-Saving
Summary: A dark and erotic Hidan rape/lemon/forced sex slavery with OC who despises her tormentor initially but, slowly morphs into a completely different person to escape the emotional and physical pain of her brutal rapings. Not really a happy ending, more like an emotionally warped, mentally broken, trapped victim coming to terms with her unchanging situation; type story
1. Breaking A Virgin Part 1

Hidan is in a foul mood. He and his partner have been walking for days on end with no sign of the hidden monastery he and Kakuzu had been ordered to find.

"Oi Kakuzu, where is this place supposedly anyway?" the irritated jashinist grumbles.

Kakuzu doesn't spare the silver haired man a glance, but his murderous gaze gives away his contempt towards his partner. '"In the mountains."

"No shit, we've been in the mountains forever." Hidan spat. "All this fucking walking, my legs are getting stiff," the angsty jashinist whines.

Kakuzu closes his eyes and walks faster. "You complain too much."

"What asshole?" Hidan storms after, swinging his scythe menacingly.

Kakuzu stops dead in his track causing the other man to almost run into him.

"Oi what was that for!"

Kakuzu slowly turns around, a sense of doom hangs over him like a dark storm cloud as his furious eyes bore into Hidan's questioning ones. "I. Will. Kill. You."

After a moment of silent glaring, Hidan backs down. "Tch bastard."

Kakuzu begins to walk once again. "It's on that ledge hidden behind a forestry illusion." The older man points to a group of trees not far off in the distance.

Hidan grits his teeth angrily, "that was really too much for you to fucking say?!"

The monastery is a place of pristine learning for female ninjas, founded and kept hidden by a charitable medical ninja known across the land as the Great Lady. Those weary of war, violence, and death come here to retire from fighting and attain inner peace through enlightenment.

Among her peers, Kaisha is the only truly powerful ninja. Her heightened subconscious obtained through years of meditation combined with her personal ninja techniques give her the ability to contain and control spirits and demons. Her upstanding virtues and vow of celibacy have earned her the title, Lady White from the Great Lady herself. She carries herself with dignity and grace as a Lady would and makes it her business to keep the peace and happiness in her beloved home.

That day, Kaisha prepared to journey to a local village and retrieve some orphan children when the building rumbles and a loud crashing sound echoes through the halls. Frantic screams ensue as she sweeps into the Great Hall. The Lady is greeted by a large hole, revealing the outside world and two strangers wearing black and red cloaks. Some of her sisters begin panicking at the sight, but with a quick handsign Kaisha summons a spirit to put them in a calming trance state and lead them to the safety of the inner abbey.

Kakuzu's eyes narrow as the girls that had been screaming hysterically only seconds before, become disturbingly calm and turn away from the two Akatsuki members.

Hidan, the less observant of the two, takes this as a sign of submission. "Heh. Women, they're so fucking easy." A confident smirk plasters his face as he lowers his weapon and scans the heard for a suitable sacrifice.

"There will be no violence here sir," a clear, undisputable voice rings out.

"Oh yeah?" Hidan challenges defiantly. "If that's what you think, you've got another thing fucking coming."

A lone woman clad in white descends stone steps gracefully towards the two, unlike the others she shows no signs of fear or concern. "Your threats mean nothing to me you heathen, now leave this place, it shall not be tainted by your vile presence."

"You have the nerve to call me a heathen?!" Hidan gets fired up immediately. Kakuzu knows heathen is Hidan's 'special word' and that he has to stop his partner before things get out of control. He steps in front of Hidan and addresses the confident woman standing before him.

"There will be no need for violence if you are to accompany us Lady White."

Her eyes narrow suspiciously at this. "Interesting that you know my name, but I will do no such thing. You are clearly men of evil intent. In fact, this one has a lowly demon connected to him." Kaisha's eyes hone in on the dark spiritual aura glowing around Hidan's silver pendant. She knows those who entangle themselves in the likes of such demonic entities are both foolish and cruel hearted.

Hidan begins fuming, deeply insulted by this woman calling his God lowly. As his blood boils, rational thought slowly disappears.

Kakuzu recognizes the insanity peeking in Hidan's eyes and knows he must douse his temper before it's too late. "Do not forget our mission baka, we did not come here to fight."

Hidan was all too aware of that fact, which at first hadn't bothered him as it was a mortal sin to fight and not kill. If she just came willingly he wouldn't break any commandments, but her haughty attitude was starting to test his patience. Hidan's temper was a ticking time bomb and even he knew it. He turns away angrily, trying to calm himself.

Kakuzu meets Kaisha's more than unimpressed gaze. "It is your best interest to comply in this situation. Unnecessary fighting will only further in the destruction of your temple and put your comrades in harms way. We mean you no harm, we come on behalf of our Leader who requires a demon securing jutsu."

Kaisha knew it couldn't be so simple. If they just needed a normal demon sealing they could use a jutsu themselves as they were clearly strong rogue ninja. However, if the demon is extremely powerful it could resist the powers of a nin lacking experience with spirit contact and control. But these men are killers and traitors to their villages, a powerful demon involved with them definitely couldn't be good. Yet, if it was merely a sealing how bad could their intentions really be? Perhaps they were plagued by ANBU powerful enough to control the tailed beasts, in which case they could just need relief from their hunters.

Kakuzu can see the conflict and suspicion in the woman's eyes and acts quickly to assure her. "All we seek is your sealing jutsus for demons, if you comply with our Leader's requests then you shall not be harmed and will return here untouched."

Eager to have the annoying woman accompany them before he can no longer refrain from killing her, Hidan chimes in. "Yeah, and if you come nice and quietly we won't have brutally kill all your friends. Jashin-sama demands sacrifices for fights so if I have to take you by force, it'll be your fault all those little girls have to die to satisfy my God."

With that Kaisha knows she really has no choice. She may have been able to take one of them on, but probably not both of them without some casualties, which is something she must avoid at all costs.

"Alright I shall accompany you to your Leader as long as I have your word no harm will come to myself or this monastery."

Both Hidan and Kakuzu inwardly smirked as they both responded at once.

"You have our word."

~3rd person POV~

"You call yourself a holy man, yet you hold nothing sacred!"

"Pain and suffering are my beliefs."

"You and your so called religion are deplorable," Kaisha spat.

This is how the journey to the Akatsuki base had been for the last three days. Hidan was annoyed by Kaisha's pure heart and she was in turn disgusted by his disregard for life and sanity. So it was no surprise that when the Lady was finally awaiting their Leader in darkness, she was relieved to be rid of Hidan's presence. The moment is short lived as a door slams open and her blindfold is gruffly torn from her face by the fowl mouthed Jashinist.

"Was that really necessary?" Kaisha sniffs, running her hands through her long black hair in disdain as if she hadn't just been practically assaulted.

Hidan rolls his eyes at her snobbish attitude. "We can't just fucking let you see where our base is you dumb bitch. That wouldn't be very fucking smart now would it," he scorns.

Kaisha can't believe the levels of moronic the silver haired man can reach. "I was talking about the way you just man-handled me you mindless oaf," she hisses. "I'm weary of your presence where is your Leader?"

Hidan didn't appreciate her insult or the way she dismissed him. "Oh he's fucking on his way and I hope you keep this attitude up with him because I will definitely have your bloody corpse hanging on my wall if that's the cas-"

"Enough Hidan." A cold no-bullshit voice cuts the excited zealot short. A orange haired man with many face piercings and soulless purple eyes approaches Kaisha. "Welcome Lady White. I realize you were abruptly take from your home and probably wish to return as soon as possible so I will not keep either of us waiting. I require a sealing jutsu strong enough to ensure the tailed beasts cannot escape from their former completed body once extracted from their hosts."

The dawning of this man's ambitions hits Kaisha like a punch to the throat and the shock and fear she feels almost causes her to choke. She stands immediately, coming face to face with the man, her eyes full of determination and disgust. "I see now that your little henchmen's words were a facade to lure me into this evil ploy. I know of the power you seek and what harm you will be capable of and I will not be a part of it. Tailed demons must make peace with humans or there will always be war. My only belief is peace and I will die for it."

Her defiant eyes lock on Pein and in that moment he knows they'll have to break her. No one seems more perfect for the job than Hidan, who's sadistic ways and murderous intent would surely make her see things their way. He did worry that Hidan might go too far and damage her beyond repair. With this in mind Pein voices his decision.

"Hidan, you are to take her to your room and use whatever means you find necessary to shape her will into something more..." he takes this pause to stare briefly into her enraged eyes, causing him to choose his next words carefully. "Accommodating."

A wicked, sadistic grin lights up Hidan's features. Kaisha represses a shudder as a sudden cold realization creeps upon her.

Hidan grabs his pendant, silently thanking his Lord for the extremely pleasurable kill to come.

"However," Pein's stern voice cuts Hidan's prayer short. "The ceremony she can perform, requires an extremely large amount of chakra and concentration. Which means-"

Hidan snarls a curse at his leader as the realization of his words dawn on the Jashinist.

"Her body cannot be broken, only her spirit. Refrain from your torture ritual, it inflicts too much damage and will jeopardize the mission. Failure is not an option Hidan." Pein's last words hold great underlying malice and as much as Hidan feels contempt towards his leader, he knows it would be unwise to disobey. However, his fucking morals are at stake here.

"It is a mortal sin to not maim or kill a victim. This goes against Jashin-Sama!"

Pein's unemotional stare expresses his apathy towards Hidan's beliefs. The religious man grits his teeth angrily, "you fucking bastard one of these days I WILL kill you. Jashin's will is my will! Don't you fucking forget that." Giving Pein one final snarl, Hidan grabs Kaisha's hands, wrapping the rope of his scythe around them before she can even blink and drags her out of the room. The Lady's screams of protest can be heard through the entire Akatsuki base.

Kaisha groans in pain as her back is slammed against a stone wall and her now chained wrists are pinned high above her head. "I demand you put me down this instant!" She growls at Hidan who merely grins at the furious woman and slams her hard into the wall, sending pain shooting through her back. He laughs as she winces.

"Not so tough now are you bitch? You're lucky that jackass of a leader needs you alive or else I'd have my way." His eyes brim with amusement as he thinks about all the horrible things he wants to do to this poor woman. "Well, I guess you aren't so lucky because I'm the one who's going to break you and trust me, it's not going to be pretty," Hidan cackles insanely.

Kaisha's eyes narrow at the silver haired man. "You're going to prey on an innocent who not only is in NO position to defend herself or fight back equally, but has never done anything to bring you harm. You really are a coward you pitiful soul. Why don't you fight me fairly like a real man? Or are you scared a mere woman can defeat you?" she taunts. But inside she isn't so confident. The young woman knows she's at a horrible disadvantage and her only hope is to challenge his pride and shame him into facing her.

Hidan's laugh is immediately silenced and his hand wraps itself around the haughty woman's throat.

"You're my prisoner so you'd better fucking show some proper respect," he snarls. "Otherwise you're going to piss me off and when I get pissed the fuck off, I lose sight of objectives and just destroy everything in the name of Jashin!" Seeing a trace of fear in Kaisha's eyes he releases her throat and begins his ritual. He closes his eyes and presses his pendant to his lips, praying for Jashin's approval and asking his God's desires for the lowly wench. The answer he receives is a shocking one. He feels his manhood twitch in his pants towards the woman chained, sooo welcomingly to the wall. Something in his mind whispers, to have her is to break her. In that moment, he knows how to destroy her pride. An urge in his loin that he can't refuse, demands his body claim her.

"Well, well. Isn't this fucking funny." Kaisha does not like the look on Hidan's face at all. He stares hungrily at her like a starved beast, sending chills down her spine. "God has come up with a nice punishment for you, whore."

The suggestive emphasis he puts on the insult makes Kaisha's eyes widen in fear. For the first time in her life, she's genuinely afraid. The helpless girl frantically tries to break her restraints with chakra, but it's no use. The cuffs drain her energy until she gives up with a frustrated cry.

Hidan loves watching her pitiful struggle, it turns him on. He creeps closer to her with a warped expression. "Kami, it's been so fucking long since Jashin has allowed me to indulge in a slut's flesh."

Hidan withdraws a kunai from his inner pockets and slashes Kaisha's shirt and bra. "Holy shit this is fun," he sneers as his hands tear off her ruined clothing. "It's like fucking Christmas," he exclaims in glee at the sight of her large chest. He grabs one breast and squeezes it eagerly causing Kaisha to gasp in both shock and pain at his rough touch.

"You are filth," Kaisha hisses as Hidan looks up at the woman from her own breasts pressed in his smirking face.

"This is nothing bitch," he retorts before biting one of her nipples hard. Kaisha fights back tears and a cry of anguish as the Jashinist clamps down until she begins to bleed. He sucks the wound until a large purple bruise forms on her tender flesh.

"How dare you mark me, you pitiful excuse for a human being!" she screams indignantly. Her protests are cut short as Hidan slams his forearm into her throat, forcing her to choke on her own words.

"You are really fucking annoying. Why don't you just take it like the whore you are," he suggests tauntingly knowing she can barely breathe much less answer. He uses her paralysis to give her a taste of things to come. She feels his hard member pressing against her thigh through his pants as he spreads her legs like water. His free hand roams over her crotch before grinding his erection against a very sensitive spot on her womanhood. Had she not been untouched the contact might have been enjoyable, but he's forcing himself on her roughly. She feels sick to her stomach as Hidan unzips her pants and glides his finger along her pussy lips, tugging and rubbing them fiercely. It's hard for Kaisha to bite back a moan until he tries to enter her. She lets out a strangled cry of pain as her virgin opening strains to fit Hidan's big finger. The sound of her pain makes Hidan stop fingering her immediately.

"You're a fucking virgin?" The disbelief in his eyes quickly turns to hunger and need. He finally releases Kaisha's sore throat to tear off his pants as her thankful lungs gasp in full breaths of air. But her breath hitches in her throat once again as she takes in the sight of his massive manhood. There's no way that thing is going to fit inside her without splitting her in two. No matter what he was NOT entering her.

"Release me Hidan," she commands angrily, averting her gaze to above his waistline. "You are degenerate scum if you continue with this. Regain what little pride you had and fight me or I will make you rue the day you heard the word Jashin."

"I'd like to fucking see that,"he snickers as he forcefully yanks down on her pants. Hidan grabs her legs none too gently,wrapping them forcefully around his waist. She unsuccessfully attempts to crush his ribs with her legs, but he mistakes the gesture as her trying to pull him closer. "Finally giving in huh? I knew you couldn't resist me. You should consider yourself blessed Jashin is letting me take the virginity of such an unworthy cunt like yourself."

Her eyes water as she twists and squirms, hoping to make it more difficult for him to enter her, but inside she knows it's no use. His warm tip rubs against her entrance, longing to feel the sweetness of her womanhood. He can tell she isn't wet, which irritates him so he grinds his cock against her labia up and down slowly teasing her. Kaisha gasps in shock at the sensation filling her body. A tingling in her pussy sends jolts up to her stomach like butterflies fluttering. Kaisha can feel herself getting involuntarily moist and she hates herself for letting this wretched man cause her any pleasure. She can't take much more.

"Stop Hidan! I've had enough, have you no shame?!"

Hidan ignores her and uses one hand to gently rub and flick her clit while he continues to grind his cock against her now very wet opening. She lets out a moan before she can control herself causing Hidan to smirk. Without warning he slams the entire length of his manhood inside her pussy, feeling her hymen tear to fit him. The scream that comes out of her mouth she barely recognizes as her own, it sounds like a tortured, wounded animal, but she doesn't care, the pain is unbearable. Hidan on the other hand, groans in sheer pleasure, her dripping walls clench tightly around his cock embracing him lovingly. "Fuck you needed this," he laughs. "Your pussy fucking wants me to pound the shit out of it."

"I fucking hate you!" Kaisha screams, finally dropping her superior attitude and stooping to his language.

"Heh, you say that now..." With that, he starts furiously slamming in and out of her, not even allowing her sore pussy to adjust to him. Another scream escapes her lips.

"-But I haven't even fucking started yet!" He laughs insanely, fucking her so hard his balls slam against her pussy as he pumps in and out of her body with no mercy. His ambitions are not satisfied, he wants to be even deeper inside her. "Arch your back," he grunts huskily.

"Fuck you," she spits out, desperately trying to stop herself from crying, not wanting to give him even more pleasure. He snarls impatiently and grabs her tender ass, squeezing roughly and lifting it up to arch her back as far as it will go. He buries his cock in the deepest part of her pussy and she can see the head poking through her stomach.

"Hidan," she groans. Slowly starting to enjoy the sensation of his hardness sliding against her slick tight walls. The friction builds as he moves faster and faster causing his cock to throb. She knows that can only mean he's close to his release and she can't afford to let him cum inside her.

"Pull out now you asshole! I don't want to get fucking pregnant," she shrieks, all trace of pleasure is replaced with horror as he only speeds up.

Sweat rolls down Hidan's face and drips down his rippling chest and arms as he pulls Kaisha's hips down on his cock and thrusts upward. "Fuck I am so close," he grins down at Kaisha. "Trust me you won't get pregnant, I'm going to fucking kill you before that happens." His thoughts are cut off by an animalistic growl that escapes his throat. Kaisha struggles, desperately trying to pull away but it's too late. Hidan's eyes roll in ecstasy as his hot seed bursts from his raging cock and shoots deep inside the mortified girl's womb. Hidan stands still for a minute, letting his manhood twitch inside her pussy, enjoying her warmth for as long as possible. When he finally pulls out and releases Kaisha's body, her eyes are cold and empty.


	2. Breaking A Virgin Part 2

She didn't know when her pleas of no turned to screams of yes or when the unbearable torture became lustful need. The days blended and all hope of escape seemed to be forcefully fucked out of Kaisha as well as her sense of self. Until, the only thing that occupied her thoughts was him being buried inside her. All familiarity with her inner self and way of the ninja was consumed by an insatiable craving for his manhood. It became harder and harder to recall what her purpose or life had been before becoming the object of Hidan's sexual desires.

Now Kaisha was more than just numb from the constant rapes, she'd become an addict. A victim who'd been crushed and abused to the point where the pain, humiliation, and even pleasure of Hidan forcefully taking her body defined her existence and she wanted it, needed it. Hidan had drilled that yearning into her mind by making her body crave his rough touch and pleasingly large member. Everyday he'd tell her she was his sex slave, a toy for his amusement and everyday she began to believe it more and more.

Hidan was pleased she'd finally broken. At first, the girl had constantly resisted his need to have her body for his own. Her screams for him to stop were amusing for a while, but even Hidan tired of her insistent crying and pleading. Eventually, the lifeless look in her eyes and emotionally dead tone in her voice began to take all the fun out of raping her. Thus he went out of his way to violate her for hours everyday so all she knew was him and his hard cock inside her. Hidan knew if he made himself her world, she'd come to appreciate him and all he did to her. The night she'd truly submitted to him was one Hidan loved to relive over and over in his mind. When he was out on missions, he pleasured himself to the memory.

**~Flashback~**

Kaisha's eyes are puffy from constant tears and her lips are swollen from Hidan biting down in anger when she pulled away from his rough dominating kiss. The look had aroused Hidan greatly. He loves seeing her emotional suffering and the evident physical pain she endures when she fights against him. But that particular day, Hidan is exhausted from a mission and irritated by an extremely long detour Kakuzu had taken to retrieve a bounty in addition to their already tiresome mission. His head aches and his raging cock longs for a release. He was beginning to find the more he fucked this girl, the more he craved her body. Usually he took his time torturing all her holes and wasn't completely satisfied until she was sobbing uncontrollably, but today he needs to pleasure himself as easily and quickly as possible. Kaisha trembles as her tormenter walks into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Blood of victims frames his muscular chest that shows through huge gashes in his black and red robe. With a careless shrug of a shoulder, Hidan's huge 3 bladed scythe falls and clatters on the ground. His arms and chest glisten with sweat as he strides towards the bed she is chained to, pieces of his clothing fall to the floor with each step until he is completely naked before her.

The frightened girl tries not to look at his huge manhood or think about the rape to come, but she can't ignore the menacing look in Hidan's eyes that seems more sadistic than usual. Her body is weak from lack of food and constant abuse, but she tries her hardest to slide as far away from him as the chains will allow. Unfortunately her movement does not go unnoticed by the sexually frustrated Jashinist. His eyes snap to the young girl below him and he grabs her already bruised arm none too gently, pulling her close.

She yelps in pain, "That hurts Hidan! Stop!"

Her cries of protest are cut short by a swift hand. The former Lady's eyes sting with tears and her cheek burns red from the force of the slap, Hidan had never hit her that hard before. She can tell he is in no mood for games when he roughly grabs her chin, forcing her timid eyes to meet his cruel ones.

"How'd that feel you little bitch?"

She closes her eyes, too nervous to respond.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he commands. Kaisha reluctantly obeys.

"Now I'm only going to say this once so if you don't fucking listen then don't say I didn't warn you." He tries to calm himself, anger is just making his headache worse. "I just got back from a mission with that greedy asshole, I'm tired and pretty pissed off. So you have two choices, either you shut your whore mouth and we do this the easy way or you fight and scream and I beat the shit out of you."

His prisoner gulps, trying to mentally block out the scene unfolding before her.

"Boo hoo, the little bitch is going to be pleasured," he taunts sarcastically, seeing the look of distress on her face. "You're fucking lucky Jashin even wants me to stick my cock in you, it's quite an honor to be the slut of a religious man," he laughs cruelly.

Her eyes suddenly become devoid of emotion or care, there is still a small fire left in her. "I will **never** be yours. You can do what you want to my body, but it will never truly belong to you nor will my mind and soul." An empty smile freezes on her lips. "And eventually Pein will tire of you wasting your time with me and will order my execution. On that day I will be filled with joy for I will never have to look upon you again. So enjoy it while you can you pitiful excuse for a man, it will not last and it means nothing to me anymore, death is the only thing that holds any meaning for me now."

To her surprise the silver haired man doesn't scream or beat her, he just stands there very calmly with a look in his eyes she can't quite place. It's a combination of frustration, anger, and maybe even disappointment? She mentally ignores that last thought, deciding her mind has finally caved to the starvation and dehydration. She closes her eyes once again and awaits the torture.

Hidan silently fumes. _This fucking girl. Why can't she just shut the fuck up and take my cock, it's better than Pein killing her. _He suddenly feels Jashin's presence in his mind. The dark voice of his Lord whispers sweet nothings of pleasure to his disciple. _She is fragile now Hidan, you've almost broken her. Make her body crave you and she will truly be your slave, then bend her will to yours and use her as you wish. _The thought of Kaisha being his willing, begging, cock slut makes him so hard he wants to tear her open now, but he would be patient and take his time with her.

He grins down at her closed eyes and brings his lips to her neck. She shivers as his warm breath tickles her ear and he nibbles on her lobe, sucking lightly between his teeth. His touch sends a shudder of pleasure through her body and she is shocked by his gentle touch, but knows he's merely toying with her. Then suddenly his mouth is on her neck, sucking and kissing roughly. She arches her back in a sweet mix of pain and pleasure, gritting her teeth to keep from moaning even though Hidan can already tell she's enjoying it. He pulls back and admires his handiwork, planting a firm dominating kiss on the now tender mark.

One of the Jashinist's hands then gropes her breast. He fondles her nipple, lightly tugging and caressing while the other tenderly spreads her lightly wetted pussy lips. The feeling building in Kaisha's stomach is a combination of unsatisfied pleasure and yearning, her primal instincts are fighting to take over, to give into the wonderful sensations. She struggles to hold onto her quickly slipping pride as his finger penetrates her tight opening, moving in and out of her, slowly slamming a very juicy spot in her pussy. Each time his finger touches those bundles of nerves, she feels herself unwinding and growing hotter, heavier. The flustered woman's breath comes out in pants and her opening clenches willingly around his finger, craving more friction. Sensing her need, Hidan pumps his finger faster and faster, adding another to increase the friction she desires. A strong need consumes her, and a loud moan escapes Kaisha's lips as the waves of pleasure inside her come close to an amazing peak of pure ecstasy.

Hidan feels her body starting to tremble and knows she's close to her climax. He quickly removes his fingers and slides his raging cock into her soaked cunt. Now aroused and loosened, the feeling of him inside her is so amazing her eyes water, she'd never known sex could feel this good. Never before had Hidan sought her satisfaction, he's merely beaten and torn her opening ruthlessly to satisfy his own needs. But now, he expertly pumped his cock in and out of her, grinding that spot inside her that made her body arch against his and cry out for more. Loving her reaction to his movements he flips her over onto her stomach, keeping his cock buried deep inside her. "Grind into me," he orders lustily, wanting to slam her g spot as hard as he can. Kaisha surprises herself and obeys without question. She slams her ass against his crotch as he thrusts forward, the force so sweet and pleasing she screams. Hidan's own animal urges take over and he grabs her hips and ferociously slams her up and down on his cock. She howls as she reaches her peak. "Fucking beg me for it you slut, beg me to let you cum", he growls, reaching his own peak as well.

Kaisha can't let the feeling go, it's the first time she's enjoyed it and she wants to explode all over his cock, even if he is a sexist, demeaning pig. "Please, please! Make me cum Hidan, I need it so bad!"

Satisfied, he slams in and out of her as fast as he can. The feeling in Kaisha's stomach erupts and pleasure washes over her whole body. She screams his name as she cums hard, her juices dripping out of her pussy and down his rigid cock causing him to explode deep inside her warmth. The feeling of his heat inside her now sensitive pussy is delicious and part of her silently wishes the moment could last forever. He pumps in her lightly, not allowing his seed to escape her womb. The thought of her bearing his children was now an option in his mind. The idea aroused him greatly, forcing her to carry his child against her will and pleasuring her the entire time so she'd unwillingly enjoy the whole experience almost made him want to fuck her again. But he was tired.

Hidan slowly pulls out and leaves to shower. Kaisha's trembling legs give out and she lies on the bed unable to move, enjoying the feeling of his cum drip out of her.

**~Present~**

Kaisha eagerly awaits Hidan's arrival. A longing in her womanhood makes her frustrated and anxious to be reunited with his cock once again. That was her world now: pleasure and sex. Nothing else matters, he is the only thing in her life and she is his to do with as he pleases. The now horny cock slut had forgotten her ninja past and former self, at one point she had recognized that Hidan was trying to brainwash her by depriving the abused woman of everything but sex, though even that realization had faded. All that remained of her sanity was a lustful, sex craving shell of her former self.

The door to the room slams open to reveal a grinning Hidan. He loved returning from missions now that Kaisha was more than willing to satisfy him. His hungry eyes meet her own and she smiles seductively at him, making his cock twitch in anticipation. She begins striding towards him when he puts out his hand to stop her.

"Crawl," he orders gleefully. He loves degrading her. It had amused him before when she'd been lustful, but irritated by the way he treated her like a slut. Now she needed to be humiliated by her master.

His slave immediately drops to her knees and walks on all fours to his feet then waits for his command.

"On your knees slut."

She kneels and looks up at him pleadingly, her hands on his zipper. "Can I please?" she whispers needily as if what's in his pants is the sustenance of life itself.

"Can you please what?" he teases her, loving how bad his cum slut needs his hard manhood.

"Can I please suck your hard, fat cock Master?" her lips are pouty, like a child who can't have ice cream.

"Yes bitch, and you will suck it fucking good. Then maybe I'll let you enjoy it too," he dangles a knife in her face for encouragement.

Kaisha eagerly unzips his pants and takes his warm cock in her hands. He's already semi hard from seeing her submissiveness, but she wants him raging for her. She knows if she pleases him well she will be rewarded. Her hungry lips wrap around the tip of his cock sucking lightly to tease him, his hand now resting in her hair twitches in pleasure and excitement. She licks from his balls to his tip, pressing hard against the sensitive trail of nerves below the head of his now very hard member. His fists bunch in her hair impatiently.

"Stop fucking teasing," he hisses, yanking on it harshly. "Deepthroat me or I'll face fuck you whore."

But she wants him to force her to take it all in her throat so she continues tormenting him. She slides just the head in her mouth sucking lightly first then suddenly as hard as she can, taking it in and out of her mouth. Hidan growls in pleasure and annoyance before grabbing the back of her head and slamming it down on his dick. Kaisha's lips are shoved all the way down to the base of his cock and she gags hard as her throat fills with all his length. He forces her to hold it in her throat as he moans loudly, loving the sensation of her gagging and drooling on his balls.

"Look at me while I fuck your face," he snarls, as his savage animal desires take over.

Kaisha's wide blue eyes stare up at the gorgeous, muscular man as he slams his dick in and out of her throat mercilessly. She gags and spits and gasps for breath, but Hidan neither slows or cares. She whimpers up at him, wanting to be pleasured too.

Hidan grins down at her cruelly, slowing his thrusting and letting his dick slide out of her mouth. He takes his wet cock in his hand and guides it across her face, rubbing his hardness against her lips and chin. She feels like such a slut for loving it, but she doesn't care, she is a slut, his slut. Before she can blink he swipes the tip of his knife across her cheek, leaving a small gash. His body turns black and white like a grim reaper as he hoists her up to draw his blood symbol on the ground.

He sets his whore back on her knees and stuffs his cock down her throat without giving her a chance to prepare herself. Kaisha's eyes widen and she moans at the sensation she feels in her groin. Even though she doesn't have a member like Hidan, she still feels immense pleasure in her womanhood when she pleases him. She sucks his cock hard as he thrusts it in and out of her wet mouth, every time he slams himself into her throat she moans loudly and feels a tsunami building in her stomach. She can feel her own warm tongue on her pussy as she laps at his erection and sucks his climax closer and closer.

"Kaisha."

It was the first time he's used her name in a while. She looks up at him, eyes tearing with pleasure as he begins face fucking her hard once more. Her pussy becomes wet and hot as she feels his cock like it's really slamming in and out of her as she sucks him.

"Where do you want it?"

He pulls out for a split second to allow her to respond, she sees the pure lust in his eyes and need for release. She doesn't want to keep her Master waiting.

"Give me a facial Hidan. I love being your little cum dumpster."

He seems shocked by her answer but, his eyes quickly turn to sheer satisfaction as he swiftly jerks his cock to unleash his load. As he explodes, Kaisha cums so hard she screams shrilly. His orgasm was amazing and the feeling of his hot cum splattering on her face is pure ecstasy for them both.

"Such a good little slut," he looks down at her in a sick, sadistically, loving way. He would keep her here with him forever and eventually make her immortal as he was. When Jashin-sama accepted her, she would bear his children and her life would be to serve his every need and raise their young.

As if she knows what he's thinking, Kaisha returns his warped look of affection and whispers, "I'm all yours Hidan, do whatever you want with me...I'm yours."


End file.
